


Ночью

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, moment from their life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Куда же я от тебя денусь?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночью

Когда в темном небе загорелась первая самая яркая звезда, Казуя загадал желание: «Пусть все получится, пусть счастье придет, пусть все будет хорошо.»   
Он спрятал руки в карманы, чувствуя, как пробирает холодный ветер. Легкая ветровка не помогала от вечерней сырости. В последнее время холод преследовал его, как будто был частью его существа, распространялся по всему телу, добираясь до сердца и сдавливая в тиски. Непонятное ощущение тревоги и тоски, ни с чем несравнимое и невыносимое. Ненавистное чувство. Хотелось окунуться с головой в работу и бежать от бесконечных мыслей, бежать от пустоты в груди, от этого холода.  
Но мысли не давали покоя, тяжелые, гнетущие, ненужные мысли, которые отравляли каждую секунду его существования. 

Так глупо надеяться, что сверкающая звезда на небе изменит твою жизнь. А может и не так глупо, учитывая тот факт, что надеяться больше и не на что. 

Казуя хотел бы прилечь на траву, чтобы полюбоваться ночным бархатным небом и ждать рассвета со всеми его нежными волшебными красками. Но трава слишком влажная, ветер слишком пронизывающий, куртка слишком тонкая. И еще Джин ждет. Наверное, ждет. Не мог же он, поддавшись порыву, послать все к чертовой матери, хлопнуть дверью и уйти? Ведь, не мог же?

Казуя побрел по холму вниз, неторопливо, кутаясь в куртку, пытаясь согреться в несуществующем тепле. Как же надоело уже: бесконечные споры и склоки, которые не имеют смысла. Сейчас не имеют, а когда Казуя стоял на кухне и сверлил сердитым взглядом упрямое лицо Джина, бросаясь горькими словами и получая сдачу, все казалось чертовски осмысленным и важным. Хотелось уколоть посильнее, ударить побольнее. 

Иногда человек и не понимает, что самое страшное и жестокое оружие – слова. Они ранят как стрелы, оставляют кровоточащие раны, а потом и шрамы, и никогда, никогда не исчезают из памяти. В момент, когда ты счастлив, внезапно приходят на ум брошенные в запале слова, и все рушится. Со словами нужно быть осторожнее. Не стоит злоупотреблять властью, которой они наделяют человека. Так и отношения можно разрушить, сердце разбить, обидеть, а потом бродить ночью по холмам, дрожа от холода. 

Казуя пошел по дороге, ведущей домой, уже виднелся знакомый балкон и красное ведро, которое уже третий месяц валяется там всеми забытое. Джин купил это ведро. Твердил, что грех не купить нужную вещь по хорошей цене. Нужная вещь. Они и из-за этого злополучного ведра тогда поругались и не разговаривали, вспоминая все обиды прошлого, существующие и несуществующие. Так всегда и бывает, вроде хочешь все решить мирным путем, а потом слово за слово, и уже невозможно остановиться, пока не раздастся хлопок двери. Чаще уходит Казуя.   
Каждый раз, возвращаясь обратно, он считает про себя до двадцати, а потом заглядывает в окно, чтобы проверить горит ли там свет.   
Сейчас света нет. 

Казуя сунул озябшие пальца в карман, надеясь найти сигареты и зажигалку, хоть успокоит нервы, прежде чем подниматься домой. В правом- пустая пачка. В левом – зажигалка. С досадой он выбросил пустую пачку в урну у входа, и вдруг его внимание привлекло какое-то движение. В окне квартирки загорелся свет. На кухне. Совсем неяркий, точно не лампа. 

Сердце забилось сильней. Джин не ушел. Хотелось смеяться. Так глупо. Конечно же, он не ушел. За эти семь лет он ни разу не уходил. Но Казуе все равно страшно.

Он толкнул дверь в подъезд и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, поднялся на третий этаж. Звонить? Или же постучать? Ключи взять он забыл. Как всегда. 

Рука застыла в нерешительности около кнопки звонка, но, собравшись с духом, Казуя нажал. Дверь открылась не сразу. Сначала послышались тяжелые шаги – босые ноги по полу. А ведь просудится, холодно же! Дверь открылась. Джин не улыбался, его брови нахмурены, а губы сжаты.

– Ты бледный как смерть, замерз совсем. 

Сухая констатация факта, без всякого желания что-то сделать, помочь, обогреть, хотя бы улыбнуться. 

Казуя зашел в квартиру, задев Джина плечом, снял куртку и мстительно бросил на пол. 

В квартире темно, свет только на кухне, на столе. Свеча горела неярко, и ее пламя неровно колебалось. Рядом стояла кружка, дым понимался от налитого чая, разливая уют и покой. Его ждали.

Казуя сел за стол и обхватил кружку ладонями, согреваясь. В полутьме глаза Джина поблескивали, будто мягкое пламя свечи отображалось в них. Он стоял, облокотившись о холодильник, расслабленный, спокойный, молчаливый.

Казуя неторопливо пил чай, даже нарочито медленно, стараясь не обжечь язык. Чай с сахаром, как он любит. 

Свеча догорала, чай на исходе, а тишина давила своей тяжестью. Джин тяжело вздохнул и ушел, будто он уже устал от всего этого. Дверь в ванную хлопнула, и от порыва свеча погасла. Казуя один, и уже ничто не грело. 

Часы отсчитывали каждую секунду, стрелка плавно и беззвучно двигалась. Казуя лежал на кровати, ворочаясь с бока на бок, поглядывая изредка на упрямый затылок Джина. Такой невыносимо упрямый. Глаза уже слипались, но еще рано, потому что нужно только подождать, и Джин сдастся. Обязательно. Он не выносил тишину. 

Казуя отсчитывал секунды. Пять, четыре, три... Джин резко обернулся, опираясь на локоть, его темные глаза мерцали в темноте. 

– Я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь. 

Казуя знал об этом, он сам себе ненавидел, когда хлопнул дверью и бродил по холодным холмам. 

– Мне всегда кажется, что ты не вернешься. 

Казуя не мог сдержать улыбку– настолько их страхи похожи. Джин хмурился еще сильнее, часы забили, возвещая о том, что день давно подошел к концу, а новый начнется скоро.  
Казуя глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как все тревоги испаряются, рассеиваются, как и глупые мысли. 

Он пригладил торчащие во все стороны волосы Джина, провел рукой по щеке и тихо прошептал: "Куда же я от тебя денусь?"

Скоро наступит рассвет, окрашивая небо в завораживающие цвета, они встретят его вместе, если не уснут до этого, согревшись в тепле друг друга, и убаюканные мирным биением своих сердец.


End file.
